


All Mine

by LostSpaceCadetLeon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, kylux - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dr Hux, Gloves, Gore, M/M, patient kylo, scalpel use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSpaceCadetLeon/pseuds/LostSpaceCadetLeon
Summary: Kylo wakes up after someone had attacked him, little does he know the man who is taking care of him is the one who attacked him after he snapped on the Force User. Though Hux is very twisted he does want Kylo in more ways than just dead. He'll keep Kylo by his side and propose Kylo treat him fairly and see him as an equal rather than someone to just puh around.





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:: This does have carving of the flesh in it so proceed with caution friendos!!  
> For those of you that do read, Thank you again for the love and support and I hope you enjoy my train wreck!!

Stinging pain runs through Kylo as he wakes up in a bacta tank, panic slightly setting in as his body thins it is going to drown. Calming his own nerves he remembers he won’t drown because of the medical and scientific measures taken to keep subjects alive in the bacta tanks. 

A flash of white catches the force users attention, turning his head to see the man who is reading his vitals off the monitor below. Kylo doesn’t recognize this as one of the usual Med technicians, but rather the like of General Hux, how could he mistake the crown of fire on that mans’ head? As he tries to gain Huxs’ attention the world fades again.

Waking up groggy and slightly annoyed by how easily he was sedated Kylo growls and goes to bring his hand to his face only to find that he is restrained, a small snarl tearing from his lips.

“Ah finally up Princess,” the snide remark coming from his red haired colleague, green blue eyes watching him closely as a predator would. Hux sits up in the sterile steel chair across Kylos’ room, Kylo shuddered, never fully understanding how anyone could sit in those chairs. Then again Hux wasn’t really like any other person on board. He was different, quiet and kept to himself but there seemed more to the smaller tactful man.

“W-what happened?” Kylo sneered as he pulled against the restraints, the metal running against his wrists.

Hux scoffs and gives a dry laugh as he gets up and closes the distance between him and the force user. “You don’t remember, my my Supreme Leader, does your pride blind you that much?”

Kylo glared at Hux, his memory currently failing him as to what happened and why he ended up here. “General, I suggest that you update me on what happened.”

A smug smile crossed Huxs’ lips. “Keep your enemies close Kylo,” Hux stated as he sat on the edge of Kylos’ hospital bed. “After all you never know when they’ll bring you to your knees…,” Another sick grin crossing Huxs’ lips.

Kylo could feel the smooth surface of the teal latex gloves that hugged Huxs’ delicate hands, confusion setting in as he looked up at Hux. Small snippets of memories trickled in before things started to come back to him, the last being that of a sinking feeling of a needle in his neck and the devious smile on Huxs’ lips as he knelt next to the fallen Force User, Hux had snapped.

“Ah has it come back to you? Have you figured it out?” Hux teased.

“Y-you drugged me… NURSE!” Kylo hollered before being silenced by a gloved finger on his lips.

“Shhhh no on can hear you darling, after all no one wants to tend to you after you ept throwing them into walls.” Hux grabbed Kylos jaw forcing Ren to look at him. “Such a spoiled creature you are.”

“What do you want Hux?” The words were bitter as Kylo glared at Hux.

“Oh my dear Supreme Leader, I think you know what I want,” the words sharp and clipped as Hux slid his hand from Kylos’ jaw to his throat, lightly squeezing.”

Kylo winced at the applied pressure, “You want me gone?”

“Mmmmm as tempting as that is because you are such a hassle and an unruly brat, no. I have much better use for you dear.” Hux shifted to straddle Kylo as he pulled a scalpel from his coat pocket. “You will promote me to Grand Marshal, you will treat me as an equal and stop belittling me.” Hux grinned as he dragged the smooth side of the scalpel along Kylos’ skin.

Kylo gasped at the touch of the cool metal, his pupils blown. “Is that what you want ‘Grand Marshal’?”

Hux smiled as the words were like music to his ears. “Say it again…” He slowly turned the scalpel drawing a slow cut into Kylos’ flesh.

Kylo couldn’t help but roll his hips as Hux began to carve into his flesh, his breathing becoming labored. “Ah Hux, I mean Grand Marshal, please… ahhhh keep going. I see what’s in your mind and I want it all…”

Hux gasped slightly as he finished the H on Kylos’ right pec. “Now that’s one hell of an offer Ren…”

Ren scowled then took in a sharp breath as Hux started to carve the U. “Please be my salvation. Guide me and one day I will make you Emperor…”

Hux groaned at the thought of being Emperor, the power already going to his head. “You’d do that?”

Kylo nodded in fervor, his hips continuing to roll on their own accord, “anything for you my little spitfire.”

Hux admire his work as he wiped away the blood from the finished carving of his name, his hand coming up again to Kylos face, his thumb brushing over Kylos’ plump lip before pushing it into Kylos’ mouth. “Suck,” came the barked order from Huxs’ lips.

Kylo groaned as his lips came around Huxs’ thumb and he obeyed Huxs’ command.

“Such a beautiful reminder of the one who brought you to your knees, who brought you down and outsmarted you,” Hux smacked Kylo as the Force User bit him “,Ah ah be nice and I’ll take care of your other problem.” Hux grinned as he wiggled against the larger man.

Hux very well knew the force user could get free anytime he wanted but he also knew Kylo would be compliant in order to get what he wanted.

“Hux… please…” Kylo whined.

Hux rolled his hips don against Kylos’ drawing a deep throaty groan from Kylo. “I think I may have a way to treat your symptoms Supreme Leader.”

“Please Doctor, anything…”

Hux gave a smirk at Kylos’ plea, lifting himself off Kylo Hux removed the sheet that covered the force user, the cool air nipping at Kylos’ skin.

Kylo craned his neck so he could watch Hux, the trail in which Huxs’ hand made set Kylos’ skin ablaze with sensation. Kylo also took note of the dab of lubricant on the palm of Huxs’ glove, gasping as nimble fingers wrapped around his swollen cock. Kylo didn’t even care that Hux wore gloves, he just wanted Huxs’ touch.

Hux was reveling in the fact that he had this affect over Kylo, he figured the Force User harboured some feelings or needs, but not this intense.

“Grand Marshal… hah… use me… ride me…”

“Hmmm is that what you want pet? Do you want me to ride you, to own you? Make you my throne?” 

Kylo bit his bottom lip and nodded. “Yes… please…”

Hux moved away, “alright but I’m keeping the coat.” He began to undress removing his clothing slowly so Kylo could enjoy.

Kylo watched like a hungry wolf, licking his lips as he drank in the sight of Huxs’ pale freckled skin. “Beautiful…”

Hux blushed lightly, his coat soon gracing his form once again, hand back to lubricating Kylo once more. Once again Hux straddled Kylo, hovering just above the force user before sinking down onto him, fingers digging into Kylos’ broad shoulders.

Kylo groaned as his hips snapped up. “F-fuck Hux…”

Hux grabbed the scalpel again, dragging it different ays across Kylos’ skin, leaving marks as he rode Kylo.

“Hux choke me please….” Kylo sounded desperate and in need, who was Hux to turn own the request, the smooth latex brushed across Kylos’ chest before landing around his throat and applying pressure. He watched Kylos’ reaction, “Do you like this dear?”

Kylo nodded, groans escaping his lips as he let Hux ride him, as he neared climax Kylo snapped the restraints and turned pinning the General to the bed, pulling one of those delicate pale legs over his shoulder.

Hux yelped in surprise as he was pinned, gasping as Kylo slammed into his prostate. “A-ah kriff Kylo!”

Kylo smirked. “I saw what you wanted Hux, though you enjoy being on top, I saw you under me, being fucked, screaming for me.”

Hux blushed as he groaned clinging to Ren as he was railed. “Ren… not… nice… using… your… mind tricks… Oh right there!!!! Stars Yes!!”

Kylo grunted as he slammed into the smaller man below him, using the force he focused on stroking Hux, causing the red head to cry out in pleasure.

“Kylo please! Ah please!! Let me cum, fill me up and claim me as I have claimed you, make me yours!”

Kylo growled as his hips snapped forward and studdered, smarling as he came inside Hux, filling up the Generals’ hole. “Cum for me my little spitfire.” The focus of the force becoming intense.

Hux soon cried out and shuddered as he came coating both himself and Kylo in his seed. Bliss crashing into him like a tidal wave.

Kylo caught himself before falling onto Hux, he lightly pressed his forehead to Huxs’. “Mine, you are mine.”

Hux smiled, “As you are mine.”


End file.
